darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Death to the Dorgeshuun is the second quest in the Dorgeshuun series and sees the return of Sigmund, who attempts to destroy the Dorgeshuun with a less subtle plot than last time. It also sees the first appearance of Zanik, the series' main protagonist. Official description Walkthrough (May be boosted) Recommended: (So that H.A.M. guards are unaggressive towards you) |items = * 2 full sets of H.A.M. robes (14 items) You will lose one set. (The set consists of: Hood, shirt, robe, gloves, boots, cloak and logo. Details in the H.A.M. robes article.) * Light source (such as a bullseye lantern) * A "melee or magic" style weapon or attack Recommended Items: * Armour, melee or magic weapons and food * Lockpick * Spiny helmet or a Slayer helmet * Games necklace |kills = * Sigmund (level 42) * 3x Guard (level 36) }} What's with the cabal? Go to the Lumbridge Castle basement, using the trapdoor in the kitchen. Take a light source, like a lantern, and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Walk to the first intersection inside the dungeon and talk to Kazgar, who will show you through the caves to the mine. Next, talk to Mistag, who fears that the H.A.M. leaders are plotting an attack on them. To check the threat, the Dorgeshuun clan plans to send an agent to their headquarters. As the Dorgeshuun have never seen the RuneScape surface before, Mistag requests you to guide their agent and give her a tour of Lumbridge. He finally tells you to obtain a pair of disguises so that you can blend amongst the H.A.M. people. Get 2 sets of H.A.M. robes any way you can (thieve them, buy them from other players or kill H.A.M. guards for them). This means the entire set - (shirt, robe, hood, cloak, logo, boots and gloves). Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge castle cellar and talk to Zanik. If you lose Zanik at any time, by teleporting or by any other means, she will go back to the Lumbridge Castle cellar. Lumbridge safari After talking to Zanik, she will take one set of robes off you, and ask you to show her around Lumbridge. She tends to get stuck behind walls and doors, but if you get too far away from each other, she will teleport directly to you so it won't be a problem. You can talk to her and ask if she has seen enough to know where you need to take her. There is a bug where if you run outside the castle too quickly it will skip critical dialogue, and each time you speak to Zanik you will be asked to take her outside of the castle regardless of location. To avoid this go back in and step just outside the castle doors, on the very block outside, this will initiate a skippable cut-scene, go through the dialogue to continue with the quest. As soon as you initiate conversation, she will teleport to a nearby square. The following steps can be done in any order; however, these are put in order to make it faster: * Talk to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. * Take Zanik outside the castle. (When you first leave the castle, there will be a brief dialogue where Zanik talks about seeing the sun for the first time. You must click through this dialogue in order to proceed with the quest. you may have to bring her back into the castle and out to get the message, but it happens automatically.) * Talk to any Man or Woman. * Take her to see a level 2 Goblin (there's several across the bridge, just east of the castle, but it's better to take her to the ones near the general store). Try to get Zanik to walk into the goblin. If Zanik doesn't automatically talk when in close range of a goblin, log out then back in. * Talk to either the general store manager or the assistant; Zanik will buy off a bucket, hammer and a newcomers map. * Talk to the Lumbridge Sage, outside the Lumbridge castle. * Talk to Father Aereck in the church just opposite the castle. * There are many other people who will talk to or about Zanik but are not required. After you have spoken to the required people, you may ask Zanik about the mark on her forehead. She tells you about the origin of the 'mark' - she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix, and that she is destined to do something great. After this, she will suggest going to the H.A.M. headquarters. Put on your set of H.A.M. robes and walk to the H.A.M. headquarters, which is found north-east of Lumbridge, just south of the God Statue and west of the cow pen. Requiscat in pace If you have a low combat level, the H.A.M guards will be aggressive towards you; a good location to speak with a H.A.M member is in the north-east or south-west region of the dungeon. Once you are at the headquarters' entrance, you need to pick a lock on the trapdoor that leads to the dungeon. Climb down the ladder and talk to a regular H.A.M. member or guard. They will tell you that the leaders, Sigmund and Johanhus, are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't reveal the details to any regular members. One of the H.A.M. leaders, Johanhus Ulsbrecht, can be found in the southern room. Talk to him about the cave goblins, but as the member informed you, Johanhus doesn't want to share his ideas with you. Wander around to the south of the main H.A.M. room, where Zanik will spot a trapdoor. Right-click on the dirt tile, "pick-lock" the trapdoor — you need 23 Thieving — and go down. You will now be in a storeroom. In the following section, if any of the guards catch you, you will be sent to jail, which is located on the floor above. Do not worry though; Zanik will pick-lock the door to the jail, but you will have to kill the guards with Zanik all over again # The first senior guard will see you and tell you to go back upstairs, as regular members aren't allowed down there. Pay no attention and walk past the guard. When the guard turns to stop you, Zanik will shoot him with her crossbow. # Over to the west side, squeeze through the crack in the wall — level 23 Agility is required — to get into the bottom-left room. Then, emerge through the crack in the opposite wall, but only while the guard in that corridor has his back turned. Move behind the guard to the left and talk to him, and Zanik will use her crossbow. # You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Call "Now!" when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. # Move to the end of the central corridor, on the east side, and talk to Zanik. Tell her to "wait here", then RUN out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor. # For the final guard, go to the end of either the west or east passages and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait there, then go to the other passage, via the central corridor, and distract the guard whilst she shoots him. Finally, when all the guards have been laid to rest, listen at the door. A few people are clearly having a conversation inside the large hall, although it is inaudible for your ears. Zanik, however, has sharp hearing skills and she informs you that they are talking about some machine being planned to use for evil. As Zanik tries to further explain, a senior guard catches both of you and throws you into jail. Divine resurrection When you wake up, you find that Zanik has not suffered the same fate as yours. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel, who says that Sigmund had taken Zanik outside. Right-click on the jail door and "pick-lock" it to escape. Leave the H.A.M. hideout and you'll find Zanik near the entrance. You notice that although she isn't breathing, the strange mark on her forehead is glowing, which she had obtained while doing the Tears of Guthix Distraction and Diversion. Pick up her body. While Zanik is dead, and in your inventory, home teleports can be made without her returning to the Lumbridge Castle Cellar. The quickest way to get to the Tears of Guthix cavern is to rub Games Necklace and teleport directly there. If one is unavailable, and you have unblocked the opening from the Lumbridge Castle cellar to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, you can enter as you would if you were going to the Dorgeshuun mines, but instead of going through the tunnels, head through that opening to the south and onwards to the Tears of Guthix cavern. If you have not opened it, you will need a pickaxe to create a passageway. After reaching the Tears of Guthix location, talk to Juna. She will ask you to collect 20 tears, which can restore Zanik to life. (This does not count towards your weekly Tears of Guthix progress, and it gives you no experience) A cutscene will follow after you collect the tears, where Zanik will explain what she had heard in the H.A.M. meeting room. Johannus, Sigmund, the H.A.M. Deacon and a senior guard were talking about building a drilling machine, with the help from the H.A.M. dwarves at the Lumbridge water wheel, causing the swamp caves to flood with water from the River Lum. To be continued... After the cutscene, get to the Lumbridge Watermill. A quick way to reach the watermill is by home teleporting to Lumbridge, and asking Zanik to follow you again from the cellar. With Zanik following, go across the bridge to the east bank of River Lum and travel north until you find a cow pasture on one side of the road and a farm with Chickens on the other. Once you reach the farm, you see a trapdoor leading from the side of the watermill. You must be wearing the full H.A.M. outfit for this to work - talk to the dwarf guarding the trapdoor and say you're there to help. Unequip your main-hand and off-hand weapons and shields, and speak to Zanik. Search an empty crate south of the dwarf, and Zanik suggests hiding herself in one of them whilst you carry it into the dungeon. Pick her up and go down the ladder. You can remove the H.A.M. robes and wear your armour now. Go west. Sigmund, who is level 42, will appear, along with three level 36 guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to protect from ranged. Attack him with melee or magic. At 10 life points, he will escape with a ring of life, but curses you and promises to strike back at your goblin friend. Should you die or leave the area while fighting, Zanik will remain there, waiting for you to return. However, all three guards will have re-spawned and Sigmund will have regained his health. After clearing the area, smash the drilling machine to foil their plans. Go down the southern tunnel and exit there, and you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders, discussing whether the city should be opened for the "surface-dwellers". After taking into Zanik's account, they welcome you into their city, Dorgesh-Kaan. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * * Access to the H.A.M. storerooms, where you can loot items. * Access to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun city. * Access to Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon and a route to Kalphite Lair from there. * Access to the watermill tunnel (Dartog will appear there, and you'll be able to freely travel between the Lumbridge Castle cellar, the Dorgeshuun Mines and the watermill tunnel). * Music unlocked * H.A.M. Fisted - H.A.M. storerooms * Sigmund's Showdown - During the battle with Sigmund * The Power of Tears - In the Tears of Guthix cavern Required for completing Completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun is required for the following: * Another Slice of H.A.M. Transcript Cultural references * When you talk to Sigmund during the quest, he says, "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that pesky adventurer...". This is a reference to the famous line at the end of every episode of the cartoon show, . * When the tears of Guthix are applied to Zanik, she is healed instantly and is revived. This may be a reference to when Henry Jones has the water from the Holy Grail heal him of his wounds. Trivia * Previously, when examining Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the message "She's kicking H.A.M. ass." would be given. This caused some anger amongst some players who either thought it was offensive, or just hypocritical of Jagex. It has been changed to "A goblin fighting for her city". * The quest shows how different people react differently to new occurrences. ** Citizens who are friendly to Zanik: Cook, Lumbridge Sage, Xenia, Hans, Duke Horacio, Father Aereck, Fred the Farmer, Donie, Shopkeeper/assistant, Combat tutors, Millie the Miller and Father Urhney. ** Citizens who are neutral to Zanik: Goblins, Sir Vant (racist at first, then realises his mistake, recognising the treaty), The Lumbridge Guardsmen and the Doomsayer. ** Citizens who are racist to Zanik: Lachtopher, Sergeants, Man/Woman, Explorer Jack, Victoria, the Al Kharid border guards and Bob (the most racist of all; he actively refuses to trade with Zanik, forcing the player to bail on her if they want to buy axes in his company. Bob also references a line from when he sees that Zanik is accompanying you: "We don't serve their kind here!") ** Citizens who make no comment on Zanik: Seth Groats, Roddeck, Hank, Musician, Adventurers from Lost City, Mabel, Banker. * When taking Zanik on tour, the cook mentions needing some ingredients to make a cake for the Duke's birthday. This is a reference to the Cook's Assistant quest. fi:Death to the Dorgeshuun es:Death to the Dorgeshuun nl:Death to the Dorgeshuun Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Dorgesh-Kaan Category:Wikia Game Guides quests